A New Digitude
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 16, 2000 (En:) August 26, 2000 |continuity= }} When an army of Tyrannomon controlled by the Digimon Emperor overwhelm the group, T.K. and Kari hurry to track down some nearby Digi-Eggs, in the hope of finding additional strength. Synopsis Davis, Kari and T.K return to the computer room where they left their . Yolei later arrives and brings food for the in-training Digimon. While waiting for Cody they decide to watch the news. The latest story is about a genius Ken who is a boy of many talents. Cody arrives and the go to the Digital World though the gate in the computer. Meanwhile Ken is seen walking home, where he ignores his mother and then enters his room. The DigiDestined find trouble with the Digimon Emperor when they arrive. He is capturing Digimon with his Dark Rings again, and is making them fight each other. The kid's Digivices begin reacting so they go look for the Digi-Eggs they think are close by. The Emperor appears before them and Davis, Yolei and Cody's Digimon Digivolve to fight the emperor's army of Tyrannomon, but unfortunately the 3 Digimon don't have enough fire power. Cody, Kari and T.K go off to find the Digi-Eggs, and when eventually find safety from the Tyrannomon in a small cave. They are surprised to find two Digi-Eggs bearing their Crests at the back of the cave, and when they claim the Digi-Eggs, their Digivices are transformed into D-3s while and digivolve to and . They are able to defeat the Tyrannomon are free them from the Emperor's clutches. Finally the kids and their Digimon return home, and come up with the idea that perhaps they can defeat the Digimon Emperor in the real world, rather than in the digital one. Featured characters (4) * (4) * (4) |c4= * (2) *Elecmon (17) *Gotsumon (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) *'' '' (25) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (34) |c5= * (3) *Tuskmon (18) *'Tyrannomon' (24) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (31) *'' '' (35) *'' '' (38) |c6= *'' '' (27) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (41) |c7= *'' '' (28) |c8= * (29) * (33) * (37) * (40) * (42) }} Digimon Analyser |image= |level=Champion |type=Dinosaur |tech=Fire Breath |speaker=Digimon Emperor |quote=He's one of the most powerful Digimon. His Blaze Blast attack incinerates his enemies. }} |image= |level=Armor |type=Holy Beast |sigtech=Rodeo Gallop, Needle Rain |tech=Silver Blaze, Shooting Star |speaker=Armadillomon |quote=That's Pegasusmon. He's one wild horse. When he attacks with his Star Shower, his enemy will be blasted into outer space. }} |image= |level=Armor |type=Exalted Beast |att=Vaccine |sigtech=Nile Jewelry |tech=Curse of Queen, Rosetta Stone |speaker=Veemon |quote=And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying, fighting machine with nine lives, and she's quite a shock when tossing those Rosetta Stones of hers. }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits." :—'T.K.' reflects on the fact that Digimon need to eat in order to digivolve. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. All two days of it!" :—'Upamon' tastes human food for the first time. "I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." :—'Gatomon' is highly embarrassed by the immature behavior of her fellow Digimon. Davis: "Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here, Kari, I'll hold your hand so you won't get scared." Kari: "I'm not scared." T.K.: "And it's not her hand, it's mine!" Davis: "Oh, sorry, T.J." Kari: "And that's not his name! It's T.K.!" Davis: "Whatever." :—There's no hope for Davis. "Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be DigiDestined, and of course I am the only perfect human being." :—'The Digimon Emperor' is arrogant beyond belief. "You keep using the same attacks against me, yet I keep coming up with something new." :—'The Digimon Emperor' makes a blunt yet valid point. Patamon: "I thought that cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Gatomon: "Oh, shut up." :—'Patamon' and Gatomon gets their butts whooped by the Tyrannomon. "Great! What do we do now, wait around for a new kid to come along and lift it so another new Digimon will be born?" :—'T.K.' on the hopelessness of the situation after finding two new DigiEggs. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" "Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" :—The next two Armor Digimon—'Pegasusmon' and Nefertimon. Other notes , firstly their eyes do not feature in the photo at all, and secondly Kari says that Tyrannomon always have red eyes, when they clearly have blue eyes. (This may be a reference to the effect of the Dark Rings which turn the Tyrannomon's eyes red, but even then, it is still misleading.) |ANIMATION ERRORS= *In a shot of Davis, Yolei, T.K. and Kari watching the TV with the Digimon eating, Davis's right arm is colored the same pink color as Kari's clothes. *In a back-shot of the new DigiDestined and their partner digimon, the white section of Davis's left arm is colored navy blue instead and the one on his left arm is missing. *When the Digimon Emperor rises his whip, the blue and white of his right arm are colored the wrong way around. *When the Digimon Emperor hits Elecmon with his whip, the blue and white of his right arm are colored the wrong way around and part of his cape under his left arm is colored white instead of navy blue. *When the Digimon Emperor kicks Elecmon into his dungeon, his right arm is completely blue. *When one of the Elecmon hits the other one with his Super Thunder Strike attack, his red eyes are not shining. *In a shot of the Digimon Emperor in his throne, the left side of his cape is colored yellow instead of blue. *In a shot of the Digimon Emperor enjoying looking at the Gotsumon fighting, the white section of his outfit on his chest is colored blue and the claw of Wormmon's right limb is colored green instead of violet. *In a close-up shot of Wormmon, one of his limbs is colored violet instead of green. *When Davis charges towards the Digimon Emperor hologram, the red markings on Hawkmon's face are missing. *In Tyrannomon's analysis, the DigiCode that spells his name uses 'to' ( , ト) where it should say 'no' ( , ノ). *In his digivolution secuence, one of the fingers on Flamedramon's right hand is partially away from the others. *When the Digimon Emperor pulls his whip, the blue and white of his left arm are colored the wrong way around for a brief moment. *When Digmon uses his Rock Crackin' attack, his lower arms are yellow underneath where they should be black (this same error appears throughout the series, due to repeated use of the exact shot). *In a shot of Davis, T.K. and Kari in the computer room, the yellow section at the left side of T.K.'s shirt is colored green. *In a shot of Yolei, Cody and the Digimon eating, the lower part of Yolei's socks are colored gray instead of purple. |DUBBING CHANGES= *A shot of Ken kicking the puppy was removed from the English dub. *One of the judges in the original named Professor Shotsuki was changed to become a field reporter named Jerry Rivera in the English dub. * The scene where the Tyrannomon knocks Patamon and Gatomon into a tree is edited to remove the shot of it actually striking them. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the Japanese version, Jerry Rivera is a professor at Jounan University . Jounan University is a fictional school in attended by the protagonist , and is also mentioned in many Japanese works of fiction. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *T.K. and Kari announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the original version, the children's teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, is listed in the episode credits despite not appearing. }} vi:Digimental Up! de:Hoffnung und Licht